Oghma Infinium (Skyrim)
}} The Oghma Infinium (Plural: Oghmas InfiniumForum Archives - Others) is a very powerful Daedric artifact of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. It is a tome of knowledge written by Xarxes, the wizard sage known also as "The Ageless One." The Oghma Infinium is given to Hermaeus Mora's champion upon completion of a specific task or quest. Once read, it disappears from the reader. Appearance The cover of the book seems to be made out of the skin of the different Elf races. Green: Orsimer, Tan: Bosmer, Dark Cloudy: Falmer, Yellow: Altmer, Darkest Gray: Dunmer. Acquisition The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmundane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, at Septimus Signus's Outpost. The quest will only be offered at level 15 or higher, however the quest can be started up until the Runed Lexicon is returned to Septimus; if the Dragonborn is under level 15 Septimus will then say that he needs time to decipher the meaning of the Lexicon, the Dragonborn will then have to wait until he/she is level 15 before receiving a letter from a Courier, telling them that Septimus has deciphered the Lexicon and wants them to return to him. A locked Dwemer box must be opened by collecting the blood from each of the races of Mer. This includes Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer. This blood mixture will approximate the blood of the Dwemer, and grant access. Effects When the book is read, only one of three paths may be chosen. After reading the book, it will be removed from the inventory. Exploit (NOTE: Confirmed working as of latest update 1.8.151.0.7 11/16/12. Check done in Lakeview Manor. May or may not work on bookshelfs in Breezehome.(Confirmed 12/05/12 that bookshelfs in Breezehome work)) It is possible to level up all skills to 100 with the Oghma Infinium by using the Oghma Infinium more than once. An exploit must be performed for this to work: #Activate a bookshelf. #Read the book whilst still in the bookshelf inventory; choose the desired path. #Close the book after having chosen the path, then place the book on the bookshelf WITHOUT exiting the bookshelf inventory between reading the chosen path and placing the book on the shelf. #Now exit the bookshelf inventory; the book should appear on the bookshelf. #Activate the book directly, not through the bookshelf inventory. Choose the "do not read" option then take the book from the shelf. #This can be repeated as many times as desired to get all skills to 100. *It is a good idea to save often while doing this exploit in case a mistake is made and the book is lost. *There is a chance the book will be duplicated while taking from the bookshelf, the clone can also raise skills. *Each cycle of taking the Oghma Infinium from the bookshelf seems to increase the number of books that can be stored in the shelf by one more book per cycle. For example, if the exploit is started on a full book shelf, after five cycles of reading the book, the bookshelf will indicate that the player can store "5 more" books on the shelf. Trivia * Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means. *Using the book before acquiring all Daedric Artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. *This book does not count as a "skill book," therefore it does not contribute to the Reader achievement/trophy. *In Gaelic mythology, Oghma (along with his sister Brighid) is one of the twin gods of wisdom and enlightenment. He specifically rules over literature and poetry. Book art Skyrim-Oghma-Infinium-Art1.png|Page one. Skyrim-Oghma-Infinium-Art2.png|Page two. Bugs * (Patch 1.7) The glitch still works with bookshelves * (Patch 1.6) The glitch still works with bookshelves. * (Patch 1.5) The glitch still works with bookshelves. * The Oghma Infinium can be exploited to gain levels as desired. With patch 1.4, this exploit only works with bookshelves. * (Patch 1.4) The glitch still works for the console versions of Skyrim. * (Patch 1.3) The glitch that allowed a player to use the book indefinitely now only works on bookshelves. * It may be possible to duplicate the book: place it in the book shelf, then read it from the world view, close the book without taking it, then quickly activate it immediately after closing. The book should be able to be taken without reading it. When the shelf is activated it will still show the Oghma Infinium in its inventory, and when the shelf is closed, it will reappear. This does not always work, but if it didn't all that is needed to do is replace the book and try again. Since the book is worth 2500 , this is a pretty good exploit for increasing one's wealth very quickly. * If at least one skill tree in a desired path is not able to get five skill points, the book may not have any effect in its intended use. Attempting again with a different choice in path seems to work without this issue, but it is still unclear if the first path choice can still be used. References ru:Огма Инфинум (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Books